Lara Morelli-Strauss
Lara Morelli-Strauss, also released under the name Mari in some countries. She was marketed as being born in Paris, France, but she has lived in Milan, Italy and Munich, Germany for some time as well, both the home cities and countries of her parents. Lara came to the United States with her German father, a professor at NYU, and Italian mother, a fashion designer. Shortly after moving to New York, Lara's parents filed for a "marital separation". They now live in individual apartments in the funky area of Soho and Lara divides her time between them. While her father lives on his campus, Lara's mother decided to keep their factory-inspired apartment. Lara has a cozy loft built for her in the apartment. She is described as creative. Her friends say she is artistic and expressive. Lara is a gifted artist and designer with a sophisticated flair. Although she can be impatient with others' weaknesses, she is generous, caring, and adored by her friends. Lara is generally admired for her knowledge and many experiences in life. Living in three different European countries before moving to the USA has taught her how to adapt to different languages rather easily and has allowed her to explore different cultures and situations. She is graceful, poised, urbane, and has "wide-ranging intelligence". Lara is generally considered calm, cool, centered, level-headed, and well-put-together. She doesn't stress out too much over anything and is considered the "strong one" among her group of friends. Her reputation is very important to her, and she doesn't like to lose her "cool". Her secret fear is embarrassing herself or being made to look "like a fool" by others. Despite her normally calm and cool persona, she jumps to conclusions rather easily and has quite a temper. Lara can be quite intense. When something is going wrong in her life, she tends to get headaches. Like her mother, Lara can be rather emotional and loves to socialize and have fun. But like her father, Lara likes her own personal space. Lara is an independent thinker. One of her favorite things to do is share her unique ideas with other unique thinkers. Lara is sensible and smart. She likes to be prepared and on top of things. However, Lara does have a secret reckless side. Lara appears to be good at everything. She's excellent in school, well-dressed, attractive, and a great cook. Lara has refined tastes and tends to merge well with other refined people. Her hobbies include painting and sculpting. Her passions also include traveling and working at a homeless shelter for families. She volunteers at the homeless shelter Rainbow House weekly. Her favorite thing to do is paint. The beauty in nature inspires Lara's creativity and she expresses it in many different ways. Her favorite place to hang out is the Metropolitan Art Museum. She enjoys chilling with friends while she sketches them. Her aspiration is to be a trend-setting artist. She wants to be the talk of the town with her art show. Lara's favorite movies are European films. Her favorite food is curly-Q fries with "mayo". She also likes cheesecake. Lara generally loves sweets. Chocolate candies are her favorite. Her favorite color is green. She considers her fashion style to be trendy with her own touch. Lara's mother is a fashion designer, so her closet is filled with the latest cutting-edge fashion. Being an artist, she appreciates individual style. Her room is a work of art. She loves her beautiful bed for dreaming up ideas. Her Quote for the day is "Explore Your Creative Side!" Her favorite saying is "Whats Happening!" Her favorite classes are Art and Photography 101. Lara is also very strong in math. Her Gen Beat Duty is Art director. She is contributing editor on Art and Photography. When Chelsie moved to China, Lara replaced her as Senior Editor. She likes pop and pop rock music. Lara enjoys classical music as well. Lara's ideal guy is romantic, charming, respectful and polite, intelligent, witty, artistic, and refined or cultured. Being an artist, Lara appreciates an attractive figure, but she prefers to have something in common with her love interests. Lara is interested in guys who challenge her and create excitement in her life. Despite Lara's demands for a romantic partner, she isn't very romantic herself and doesn't trust love, possibly due to watching her parents' arguments and eventual separation. Lara has high standards as a result. According to an online conversation in the Gen Beat chat room, Lara moved to Italy as an exchange student to study Italian art forms and her heritage. Laura's Family and Family Friends Papa-Ever since Lara's parents separated, Lara splits time between her mother and father. Lara's father is a visiting university professor teaching German literature at New York University. He calls his daughter "Liebchen". Lara's father is German. Lara took on the "Strauss" part of his last name. He is quiet, restrained, and likes his personal quiet and organized space to think. He dislikes distractions and noise. He spends so much time working in his study, he sometimes forgets to eat. Mama-Ever since Lara's parents separated, Lara splits time between her mother and father. Lara's mother is a fashion designer who works out of her own apartment. She calls her daughter "Carina". Lara's mother is Italian. Lara took on the "Morelli" part of her last name. Her mother is considered emotional, adventurous, and excitable. She's social and thrives with noise. Grandmama-Lara's grandmother on her father's side. She lives in Munich, Germany and sends Lara goodies, like chocolates, from time to time. She took care of Lara when she was a little girl. Generationgirl.com's Printable Items Listed Lara's Dance Party Favorites (from the 2000s): *I Wanna Love You Forever (Jessica Simpson) *Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely (Backstreet Boys) *I do (Blaque) *You Drive Me Crazy (Britney Spears) She was released in 1998. Two books entitled Picture Perfect ''and ''First Crush by Melanie Stewart were about her personal adventures, but she was included in ten other books. Lines she was included in: *Generation Girl First Edition *Generation Girl Dance Party *Generation Girl My Room *Generation Girl Gear Books *Picture Perfect *First Crush --Soratothamax (talk) 02:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Soratothamax Other Characters Barbie Roberts Nichelle Williams/Watson Tori Burns Chelsie Peterson Ana Suarez Mari Nakano Blaine Gordon